The present invention refers to an absorbent article such as a diaper or an incontinence guard comprising a liquid permeable topsheet, a liquid impermeable backsheet and an absorbent body enclosed therebetween, said article having a front portion, a rear portion and a crotch portion therebetween, and further is provided with a pair of belt portions attached to the rear portion, alternatively the front portion of the article, which are intended to be fastened together around the waist of the wearer and where said front portion, alternatively the rear portion, is provided with attachment means intended to be attached to the belt portions, in such a way that the article will assume a pant-like shape, in which the belt portions form a part of the waist portion of the pant.
Diapers and incontinence guards for incontinent adults usually have a garment portion holding an absorbent body in place against the user""s body and attachment means which hold the garment portion in place also when the user is moving. A common type of attachment means are adhesive tapes or hook and loop fasteners of the touch-and-close type which directly attach the front and rear portions of the absorbent article to each other. It is further known, through, e.g., EP-A-0 287 388, EP-A-0 409 307, EP-A-0 528 282, EP-A-0 605 012 and FR-A-2 586 558, to attach the front and rear portions of the article by means of a belt, in which the possibilities to adjust the fit are improved. The belt further provides a simplified change of diaper or incontinence guard, especially when the patient is standing up.
On a common type of belt diaper the belt portions are first attached around the waist on the patient and then the front portion of the diaper is attached to the outside of the belt using fastening means such as hook and loop fasteners, tape tabs, etc., arranged at front portion and/or the belt. Usually the hook material of the hook and loop fasteners or the tape tabs are arranged on the front portion, whilst the outside portions of the belt function as reception surface for these means. The belt portions are folded together with the rest of the product as a package before usage. One problem is that for elderly people or persons having a weak sight capability or when there are bad light conditions, it may be difficult to identify the different parts of the diaper and to understand how the diaper is to be applied on the body with a folded belted product. In hospitals, in elderly care or the like, the products usually are being stored without wrapping material. Thus, there is no easily available instruction showing the user how to apply the product. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide a diaper or incontinence guard which more intuitively and in a self-instructing way shows how to apply the product.
An object of the present invention is to provide a diaper or incontinence guard which guides the user in how to apply the product. This object is solved by providing an absorbent article comprising a liquid permeable topsheet, a liquid impermeable backsheet and an absorbent body enclosed therebetween, said article further having a front portion, a rear portion and a crotch portion therebetween, and a pair of belt portions attached to one of the rear portion and the front portion of the article which are adapted to be fastened together around a waist of a wearer, wherein one of the belt portions has a free end which carries a fastener adapted to be attached against the other belt portion and wherein the other of the front and rear portion includes fasteners adapted to attach the other of the front portion and rear portion to the belt portions in such a way that the article will assume a pant shape, where the belt portions form a part of the waist portion of the pant, and wherein the free end for the one of said belt portions is distinct and can be readily distinguished from the free end of the other belt portion by a person with weak eyesight or in bad light conditions.